Naruto: Advent Children
by animeluvergurl93
Summary: What happens when Kadaj, Tazoo, and Loz are revived and brought back, this time...in Konoha? People who enjoy Naruto and Final Fantasy Advent Children will love this story, they will laugh at the humor and cry at the romance. No sue or flame. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I hope you like this one! I'm not sure what I should do with this one, but I'll try! Enjoy. And a reminder, no suing or flaming allowed, and remember, silence is golden!

My Characters:

**Rachael** – She has brown eyes and dark brown hair that she wears it in a side ponytail that wraps to the left of her neck.

**Hatsumomo** – She has brown hair and grey eyes. She wears…imagine sketchy.

**Emma** – She has honey brown eyes, and light brown hair. She around Konohamaru's age. She wears a long lavender skirt and purple sweater. Her hair is in a high ponytail bound by a purple ribbon.

**John** – He has midnight blue hair and forest green eyes. He is the older brother of Emma. He wears a black cloak, but you can see his jeans.

**Hannah** – She has bright blue eyes and jet black hair that she wears down and has side bangs. She wears an open brown cloak showing off a pink shirt and black jean shorts. She wore black leather boots, with small heels.

**Jeda** - She has dark eyes and black hair that she wears in a cascade of curls. She wears a kimono like shirt and white gauchos.

**Returning Advent Children Characters:**

RenoRudeVincent ValentineYuffieTifaMarleneCidDenzel

Elena Kadaj Loz Yazoo CloudBarret Red XIII

Okay, so here's the story. People in Konoha are getting the Geostigma (from Advent Children). Kadaj and his gang have been resurrected and are out again to revive Jenova, again. This time, parts of Jenova have been found in Konoha, and Kadaj is out to get them. Um..yeah, if it's too fast, tell me. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Lord Hokage! LORD HOKAGE!!!" Ebisu yelled while running down the hall with a little boy.

"What is it, Ebisu?" the Hokage asked.

"Your grandson…Konohamaru…" Ebisu stammered.

"Yes?" the Hokage gently pressed him to continue.

"Your grandson…THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM!!!"

"What?!"

The Hokage looked at Konohamaru. Down his arm, was a bruise like figure.

"We were training, when he fell down and passed out!" Ebisu explained.

"O-o-old m-man? My whole body hurts," Konohamaru slowly opened his eyes, before passing out again.

That did it.

"Ebisu, get him to the hospital."

"Right away sir!"

Ebisu ran off with the boy in his arms.

**Somewhere…**

"Now, if I add this to that, uh-huh, there!" the scientist added a drop to a vial.

Then, he put it into a machine that was connected to three bodies.

"Now, if I just push this lever, it should work."

He walked up to a red lever and pulled it. The fluid from the machine started to go through the bodies. Blue-green/gold eyes enhanced by mako flashed opened. The guy with short silver hair started to gain conscience.

'Where, where am i? Mother? MOTHER!' Kadaj thought.

He then angrily thrashed, trying to get the tubes and wires off him. With success, he tore off the wires and tubes hooked up to his brothers.

The three sat gasping.

"Where, where is mother?" Kadaj asked out loud.

"Where are we, brother?" the man with the silver long hair asked Kadaj.

"I, don't know Yazoo."

The other man with very short silver hair started to cry.

"Don't cry Loz, I'm sure we'll find mother soon," Yazoo assured him.

"Oh, I don't think you will," the scientist from before said while stalking out of the shadows.

"You see," he continued, "I revived you, so you have to obey me in return…Kadaj."

The three men got up.

"Oh, I don't think so," Kadaj said as he realized something green glowing in his forearm, "If it was something that was besides obeying YOU, I might have considered it."

The scientist frowned.

"But I OWN you!"

"Not anymore."

And with that, a green beam of light shot out and hit the scientist square in the chest. He wheezed in pain and dropped to the ground.

"You know, it was a pity that your life has to end," Yazoo said calmly.

The three walked out, but the scientist said with his last breath.

"I would've helped you revive Jenova too, for her parts lie on this world, too bad I'm not going to live to see the next day," and with a gasping cough, he died.

"Hmm, mother's here? That sounds…exciting…maybe...there's still a chance to be with mother again," Kadaj said.

"And this time, no one's here to stop us."

**Somewhere up in the sky…**

"Reno, could you drop me off here?"

"Sure think Rachael."

"Thanks."

A girl wearing a long sleeved, collard sweater that belled at the wrist and went a little below her waist, jumped out of the helicopter and glided down to the ground. Her black spandex shorts peeked out from underneath her sweater.

"Hmm, I guess I'll take a look around in the village," she said as she walked towards Konoha.

What's going to happen? Will Konohamaru survive? What will Kadaj and his gang do next? Read the next chapter to find out. Read and review pleas!


	2. Chapter 2

Heey everyone! Chapter 2 is up!

**Chapter 2**

**In Konoha…**

"Naruto, training is cancelled today," Kakashi told him.

"WHAT? But why?!"

"Haven't you heard? The grandson of the Hokage is sick, and they're afraid he won't make it," Sakura explained to him.

"Konohamaru, is sick?" Naruto said.

"Yeah."

"Let's go see if he's okay!"

They all went to the hospital.

**At the hospital…**

There was a crowd.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you in! This sickness is contagious to children," a nurse said.

'I wonder what's going on,' Rachael thought as she walked by. She was about to walk on until she hear the nurse say, "The skin is discolored and there are open sores."

"Hmm. Better go check it out," she said while walking toward the crowd.

"Sensei, why can't we get in?" Sakura asked.

"This is odd," Sasuke added.

"The sickness is contagious to children, they're not letting anyone come in," Kakashi explained.

"Excuse me," Rachael told them.

Kakashi moved for her.

"Thank you."

He then realized that the girl was heading toward the door.

"They're not going to let you in," he told her.

"I know," she looked back at him, "But if it's what I think it is, they will."

Kakashi gave her a look. Rachael only gave him a warm smile.

She arrived at the door.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you in."

"I know, but could you tell me the details of the sickness?" she asked.

The nurse looked at her, then nodded.

"The patience seemed to be very fatigue and have a fever. And their skins have open sores and some even have discolored skin."

Rachael thought thoughtfully.

"What color are they?"

"Some sort of black and a very dark blue."

'Bingo, it's the Geostigma,' Rachael thought.

"Ma'am, I can help your people."

The nurse looked at her funny.

"Don't be silly, there is no cure, we've tried everything."

Rachael pleaded, "Ma'am please! I beg of you. Those kids will die if you don't let me help them!"

"Megumi! I thought I told you to get rid of those people." A guy with a scar on his left cheek (not sure).

"I know Raido, but they just won't go away," the nurse told the man.

Rachael seized her chance, "Sir! Please, I can help those kids!"

The man looked at her, hard, "Are you sure?"

Rachael nodded.

The crowd's roars died down.

Raido stared at her one more time, "Alright, let her in."

Everyone gasped.

"But, but sir!" the nurse stammered.

"We have no choice, she may be the only hope for Konohamaru."

The nurse bowed and let Rachael in. Rachael gasped as she saw how many sick children there were.

**Outside the hospital…**

"Kakashi sensei! Why did that girl get to go in?" Naruto whined.

"I don't know," he replied.

"I just hope she doesn't get sick," Sakura said.

But no one seemed to notice the shadows that lurked on the ground, waiting to spring into action.

Somewhere, in the trees, where the three men.

"Brother, what are we doing?" Yazoo asked Kadaj.

"We, are going to have a bit of fun," he answered. He was waiting to give his creatures the signal, "We obvious felt the Geostigma here. All we go to do is wait."

**Inside the hospital…**

"What's your name?" Raido asked gently as he guided in the hall.

"Rachael, just Rachael," she answered.

"And you say that you can fix them?"

"Mm-hm, but I'll need a few things," she told them as she stopped at the door they were at.

He turned to her, "Wait here."

She did as she was told. As she was waiting, she examined the children around her. Yep, definitely the Geostigma. The discolored skin was on arms, faces, necks, everywhere.

The door opened, and she turned around.

"Rachael? You can come in now," Raido told her as she opened the door.

When she walked in, she realized the bad state Konohamaru was in. There were there other men besides Raido, one which looked very old. She looked at the old man who had sorrow in his eyes.

"Sir," she started.

"My dear child, can you heal him?" he asked.

After a short silence Rachael nodded, "I can, but I'll need a few things."

The Hokage looked at her, "What do you need?"

Rachael thought for a moment, "A bowl of fresh, clean water. Purified if you can."

The Hokage nodded, "Ebisu, go get the supplies."

"Yes."

Ebisu ran out.

Konohamaru stirred and groaned. The white bandage on his forehead slipped off. Rachael walked over to him and felt his forehead.

'Goodness, he's burning up!' she thought.

She looked over to see a bucket of water by the bed. She walked over to it and put her finger in it. Then, with a snap of her fingers, ice appeared in it. Raido gasped as well as the other man, Aoba.

Rachael then dipped the cloth in it, ignoring the sharp stab of the ice. She squeezed the majority water out, making sure to leave some in the cloth, then put in on boy's forehead.

Konohamaru sighed as the cool cloth was placed on his forehead. Rachael smoothed out his hair while she waited.

The Hokage observed the scene before him.

When Ebisu came, he placed it on a nearby table.

"I need you to hold it for a moment, please." Rachael told him.

Ebisu nodded, then held the bowl while standing beside her. Rachael looked at the water, seeing how clear it is. Then, took the wet cloth off Konohamaru. She dipped her hands in the water, cupping it with both hands. Then walked over to Konohamaru, and sprinkled the water on his forehead and top of the head. Konohamaru, in response groaned and tried to wipe the water away.

Then, a green light emitted from his arm, healing him. Konohamaru than woke up.

"W-what happened. I feel fine!" he said as he tried to get up.

The Hokage relaxed as sorrow was replaced with happiness. Ebisu had tears in his eyes.

"Honorable grandson, you are well again!"

Rachael quickly, but gently pushed him back onto the bed, "You need you rest, your body is tired from fighting the germ."

Konohamaru looked at her, but nodded. He laid back and closed his eyes. Rachael watched him, until she was certain that he was asleep.

Silence filled the air.

"Geostigma," Rachael quietly said.

The four men looked at her. The Hokage spoke, "What?"

Rachael turned towards them, getting ready to explain, "Geostigma, that's what this illness is, the Geostigma. When the cell, er…germ, enters ones body, the body's immunes system works hard at getting it out. Then starts to hurt the body in its attempt. Sort of like an overdrive."

Silence was heard again.

"It's caused by _her_ cell," she added very quietly.

Aoba looked at her, "Who's "her"?"

Rachael closed her eyes as flashbacks came back.

_Flashback_

_A woman stood before a planet, getting ready to destroy it. Then, the planet was covered in a green light as it engulfed the woman._

_End flashback_

Rachael whispered the name, "_Jenova_."

Before anyone could ask her more, someone screamed.

**Outside of the hospital…**

"Wa-what are those?" Sakura panicked.

A dog like figure that was black and was butt-ugly cam out of the ground. Then, more of them came.

Sasuke got a kunai ready.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Kakashi called out to them as he too, got prepared, "We need to protect these people!"

They nodded and got prepared.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm going to take you down," Naruto said, "Believe it!"

Suddenly, one of them lunged at a man and grabbed him and threw him up. The man screamed, but never came down.

"Naruto!"

They turned around to see Team Gai, Team Kurenai, Team Baki, and Team Asuma running towards them.

"Naruto, what are these?" Lee asked.

"We don't know, but they're a threat to the village and it's people!" Naruto responded back.

"Well, let's show them what we're made of. The power of youth shall teach them a lesson!" Gai added.

Everyone sighed at the comment, but attacked. Later, the ANBU joined in.

**Inside the hospital…**

Rachael ran to the window. Her eyes widened.

"Shadow Creepers," she whispered.

She turned to them, "I have to go help."

She ran out the door.

The four men went to the window to see what would happen.

**Outside…**

Everyone's chakra was dangerously low. Even though they've defeated most of the shadow creepers, they just kept coming.

"Jeez, don't these guys ever give up?" Ino gasped.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru said.

Gaara was even panting. He used up to much of his chakra to control his sand.

**In the trees…**

"I've never had so much fun since I summoned that Bahamut sin!" Kadaj cried.

"Brother, when do we get to make our appearance?" Loz asked.

"Soon, dear brother, very soon."

**Back outside the hospital…**

Kiba collapsed on the floor besides Akamaru.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm so tired!" he cried.

The shadow creepers circled the group like a hunters stalking game.

Suddenly, one lunged at Hinata, sensing her fear.

"Hinata!" Kurenai and Naruto cried out.

Neji was too busy fighting another shadow creeper, with a grunt, he push it off him and ran towards the other shadow creeper. Then, the sounds of gun shots fired through the air. The shadow creeper dissolved. Everyone looked over to see Rachael.

"Hey, your that girl before!" Naruto recognized her.

Rachael ran toward one of the shadow creepers, which lunged towards her. She jumped on it and started shooting the shadow creepers while doing a flip, landing on her feet.

**In the bushes…**

"Brother, is it time now?" Yazoo asked as they watched their creatures being destroyed.

"Yes…it is."

**Back at the hospital…**

Suddenly, the shadow creepers disappeared.

"Brother, where do you think mother is?" Yazoo asked while stalking out of the trees.

"I don't know, but maybe…these people know," Kadaj answered.

"Wanna play little girl?" Loz taunted Rachael.

"Kadaj!" she growled, venom dripping from her voice.

"Oh look! The pretty little thing knows my name too!" Kadaj said.

Rachael took a magenta orb and absorbed it in her arm. Then shot a beam of pink light at him. He dodged it with ease.

"So, you have material don't you? This is going to be interesting," Kadaj said while taking out his Souba.

Yazoo got out his gun while Loz got his Dual Hound ready. Light surrounded Rachael. She then wore a dress like shirt that went to a little before mid-thigh, and wore jeans. Her right leg was exposed mid-thigh down, but her left leg was covered.

She held a katana in her right hand while a gun held her left. Kadaj smirked at the challenge.

The real fight began now.

Umm, sorry about the cliff. But anyway, will someone come to Rachael's aid? What will happen? Read chapter 3 to find out.


End file.
